What's Behide Closed Doors?
by dingrick
Summary: This is just a short story about Marron woundering why her mom and dad sleep with the door closed. What are they doing in there? and why is Juuhachi so mad at Krillin?


A/N. Hi peoples. Ok I got to thinking and I usually don't write stuff like this but I couldn't get this out of my mine until I wrote it down. A friend of mine wanted me to write it. This story is supposed in the eyes of a 3 year old. Her curiosity going wild in a weird way. She wonders why her mom and dad are fighting and why they sleep with the door closed instead of open. I used to wonder like this when I was young. I hope you guys like this any way.  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Marron was out side playing. She loved to play ball in the front yard. She knew never to go too far out side. She was only 3 but knew more then people though she did. Besides this time Master Roshi was watching her. He knew to never let Marron go to far out.  
  
Every day it would almost be the same. Marron would wake up; eat breakfast with her dad and Roshi. Mom would never be up that early to eat with them. Then she and Roshi would go out side to play while Daddy would go and see if he could wake mom up.  
  
But this day was different. This morning wasn't the same as it usally was. This time mom was up with her to get breakfast. But instead of eating she just keeps giving Dad dirty looks. Marron wondered why.  
  
'Why is mommy mad at daddy?' though Marron. 'I heard her yelling at daddy last night. Does it have to do with that? Why do they sleep with the door closed any way? I mean its dark when the door is closed. Why sleep with the door closed?' Marron though of that question until her dad spoke.  
  
"Juu-chan." Said Krillin "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Krillin don't play dumb. You know exactly what's wrong!" yelled Juuhachi  
  
Marron was getting scared. She hated it when her mommy would yell at any one. Krillin then looked down at Marron.  
  
"Marron please go out side and play. Me and mommy have to talk about some thing."  
  
"Ok daddy." Marron got up, picked up her blue ball, and grabbed at Master Roshi's hand. "Come on lets go out side to play."  
  
"Dang it." said Roshi "I wanted to hear this."  
  
They went out side and the yelling began. Marron tried to ignore it but she couldn't. She couldn't hear what they were yelling about, but she could hear her mom more then her dad.  
  
'I hope mom doesn't hurt dad again. Like last time they got it a fight like this.'  
  
Then she heard a thud. She turned to see the door wide open and Master Roshi on the floor. He was leaning on the door trying to listen and got hurt by it when it sung open.  
  
"Krillin!! I can't take this any more!!!" yelled Juuhachi form the inside.  
  
"Juu-chan. Listen. I can't explain it right now but just listen to me..."  
  
"No Krillin! I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." She then walked out the door and walked over to Marron. "Bye Sweetie. I'll see you later ok."  
  
"Mommy where are you going?"  
  
"Away." She then flew off as fast as she could.  
  
Marron just looked up at her mom fly away. She felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked over to see her dad. "Daddy, why did mommy leave like that?"  
  
"I did some thing again. Don't worry though. She'll come back. Some time...." 'I hope' he added. "Come on. Lets go inside."  
  
  
  
It was 8:00pm and Juuhachi still wasn't home yet. Krillin was stilling on the porch waiting for her. Marron was getting ready for bed. She walked over to her dad.  
  
"Dad when is Mommy getting back?"  
  
"I really don't know. I though she'd be back by now."  
  
Marron went up and hugged her dad. They sat there for about 30 minutes until Krillin noticed what time it was. "Marron its 8:30. You need to go to bed now."  
  
"But I want to wait for Mommy."  
  
"She be here in the morning. I promise you."  
  
"Ok then daddy. Tuck me in!!"  
  
Krillin then took her to bed. "Good night Sweetie." He kissed her good night and walked back to the porch.  
  
Marron was just about a sleep when, she heard yelling again. Marron shot her head up. She looked across her room to her mom and dad's room. The door was closed. She could hear her mom yelling again. She heard muffled sounds coming from the room.  
  
'Why are they fighting so much?' Marron covered her head under her pillow and tried to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
The next day Marron woke up later then usual. She didn't get to much sleep so she slept in.  
  
She woke up to see Master Roshi and Krillin eating breakfast.  
  
She rubbed her eye. "Morning daddy. Where's mommy?"  
  
Krillin looked at her. "Morning princess. She's still in bed. Go wake her up."  
  
Marron ran in her parent room. She saw her mom lying in the bed. She jumped on the bed and crawled to her mom.  
  
"Morning mommy."  
  
Juuhachi opened on eye. She saw Marron sitting there. "Hi baby."  
  
"Mommy were did you go yesterday? Me and daddy were up waiting for you."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I won't do that again."  
  
"Why are you and daddy fighting?"  
  
Juuhachi got up a little bit with a weird look in her face. 'I can't tell her really why.'  
  
"Well Marron, me and daddy and having some disagreements about some things."  
  
"About what? Maybe I can help."  
  
Juuhachi went wide eyed "No Marron. I'm sorry but you can't. Its some thing me and daddy have to get through bye our selves."  
  
"Well why are you so mad at dad?"  
  
'How do I say this?' "Well Marron, Your dad knows I want some thing, but he won't give it to me."  
  
"Did you ask him nicely?"  
  
"More then once. Don't worry about it Marron ok? Every thing will be fine."  
  
"Ok daddy is waiting for us down stairs to eat." They then walked down stairs to eat.  
  
  
  
Later that day they went to the Son's house for a BBQ. Marron was playing with Trucks and Goten.  
  
"My mommy and daddy are fighting. Its scaring me." Said Marron.  
  
"So. My parents fight all the time." Said Trucks. "Do they sleep with the door closed?"  
  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Hmm. Cus my parents do that. I heard my mom screaming all the time in there. I though they fight during the day, but they fight more at night."  
  
"Really?" said Goten. "I don't have a dad so I don't know if they sleep with the door closed."  
  
"I don't want to her them fight at night. My mom told me that my dad has some thing that she wants."  
  
"Did she tell you what it is?" said Goten  
  
"No. All I know is that she wants some thing."  
  
"That's what I heard my mom say to my dad. She wanted the weirdest thing." Said Trunks.  
  
"Well what did she want?" asked Marron hoping she can stop the fighting.  
  
"Well I heard them fighting that morning. But at night I could hear my mom moaning, so I looked in the room to see what they were doing and if every thing was ok. What I saw was weird."  
  
"What you see?" said Goten.  
  
"It looked like they were trying to do the human ABC's and when I walked in they were on the letter h. or at least that was what my mom told me. That's what she wanted the whole time. To make the human alphabet."  
  
"Wow. Your mom wants the weirdest stuff." Said Goten trying to think of how you can make an h with just two people.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well maybe that what my mom and dad want. I'll go tell my dad." Said Marron.  
  
They walked over to there dads and over heard what Yamcha and Roshi were saying.  
  
"Gees Krillin!!" said Yamcha "Just give her what she wants!! Its not that hard is it?"  
  
"Well it is. I'm scared of not pleasing her. That's why I haven't given her what she wants."  
  
"But for this long Krillin?" said Roshi "Its been at least 2 or 3 years. I think you may have a problem."  
  
"I think so too, I mean its not like I don't want to give her want she wants. I want too but I feel like I can't please her and she's getting mad about it. I mean she really, really wants it!" he then put his head down. "And I can't give it to her."  
  
"What does he mean by that?" whispered Goten. "How hard can it be to make the alphabet out of people?"  
  
"I don't know." Whispered Marron "My mom is picky. Maybe she wants to do it perfectly."  
  
"Well let's go see what your mom has to say about this." Said Trucks and he walked over to the women table.  
  
They walked over there to see Bulma ChiChi and Juuhachi talking at the table. They once again over heard what they were saying.  
  
"Wow!! Juuhachi how can you stand that?" said Bulma "I mean for this long, some thing has to be wrong with him."  
  
"I know I mean it's usually the guy begging, not the girl." Said ChiChi "And out of all the years I've known Krillin, I'd never though he'd say no to some thing like this."  
  
"That's the part that worries me." Said Juuhachi as she leaned on the table. "I mean before we had Marron, there was no problem. Now he just doesn't want to do it any more."  
  
"Man Marron." Whispered Trucks. "How much of a coward is your dad? I mean it's just the ABC's."  
  
Marron hit his shoulder. "My daddy is not a coward!!!"  
  
"Shhh." Said Goten. "They mite hear us, beside I want to hear what there going to say."  
  
They listened back in. "That's not like the Krillin I knew." Said Bulma. "Some thing has to be wrong."  
  
"Well..." Said Juuhachi "What if it's me? I mean what if he just doesn't want to do it with me any more."  
  
"Juuhachi don't say that!" said ChiChi "He loves you more then any thing. As much as he loves Marron. He has to have a problem."  
  
"Yeah Marron." Mocked Trucks "Your dad is too weak!! He can't even do the ABC's with your mom!!"  
  
"Stop it Trunks! I bet the ABC's are harder then it looks!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? No it's not look let me show you." He stood up straight and put his arms out over his head. "Look do what I'm doing and make sure your hands r touching mine."  
  
"Oh ok." Marron did what he said. He then took his Left arm and put it on her stomach.  
  
"Goten what does this look like to you?"  
  
He looked closely. "Hey!! It's a big A!!"  
  
"Ok now let's make the B."  
  
  
  
They got as far as E before they quit. "Wow!" Said Trunks as tried as heck. "This is harder then I though it was with just 2 people."  
  
"See! My dad is not weak then!!"  
  
"Trunks you guys just got to E. How did your parents get to H?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well how did they do it?" asked Marron  
  
"Well let's see if I remember."  
  
"Oh Trunks! I want to help you make this letter!! I haven't done any thing all day!!"  
  
"Ok then, Marron you watch this time."  
  
"Ok." She sat back as far as she could to be able to see them.  
  
"Ok let's see if I remember how they did it. Ok Goten touch your toes."  
  
"Like this?" he then bent over and touched his toes.  
  
"Yeah like that!" He then went behind him. "Does this look like an H to you?"  
  
Marron looked at them funny. "It looks funny. It's a lower case H."  
  
Just then Vegeta came by looking for Bulma. He saw what his son was doing and screamed as loud as he could. "BULLLMMMMMMAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Just seconds later before they were about to leave, Marron, Trunks, and Goten were sitting there listening to there mom and dads.  
  
"Bulma!! WHAT the Heck was my son doing right now?" yelled Vegeta "I leave him with you and his doing that with Kakarotto's son!!!"  
  
"Vegeta don't worry about it. They weren't doing any thing that bad.."  
  
"THAT BAD!!! THEY WERE DOING WHAT I THOUGH THEY WERE DOING!! THEY WERE HUMPING!! THIS MEAN MY SON IS GAY!!!" He then started to go crazy.  
  
"Vegeta!! He's not gay!! There problem is a good reason for them doing what they were doing. I mean they still had there pants on...."  
  
"What are they talking about?" said Goten. "All we did was do the ABC's. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I don't know? I mean they did it!!" said Trunks with a puzzled face.  
  
"Trunks" asked Marron "What does your mom mean as in they still had there pants on? When you saw your mom and dad do it did they have pants on?"  
  
Trunks stopped to think. "Hmm..I don't know. But why would you take your pants off? That's just plain stupid!"  
  
Just then Vegeta came and took Trunks with him. As they walked off you could hear them mumbling. "What the hell were you thinking son, humping Kakarotto's kid?"  
  
"Dad we were just doing the human ABC's. Like I saw you and mom do that week ago."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
  
  
That night they were all in the living room watching TV. They were there watching TV until it was about 8:00.  
  
"Marron its time for you to go to bed." Said Krillin as he got up.  
  
"Ah daddy. I want to stay up with you and mommy."  
  
"No not tonight Marron."  
  
"Come on baby. I'll tuck you in." said Juuhachi as she got up.  
  
She put Marron in bed and then sat down next to her. "Marron I want to ask you some thing."  
  
"Yes mommy?"  
  
"What were you guys doing today? Why where Trunks and Goten doing that?"  
  
"Oh its ok mommy. We just were trying to do the human ABC's. It was Trunks and Goten's turn to do the letter H."  
  
"Oh." Said Juuhachi with a puzzled look on her face. "What gave you guys that idea to do that?"  
  
"Well Trunks saw his mom and dad doing that so he wanted to see if it was really possible."  
  
Juuhachi eyes got big and scared. "What do you mean he saw his parents doing that? You mean making the letter H?"  
  
"Yes." Marron shook her head up and down. "Have you and dad ever done that together?"  
  
Juuhachi started to blush. "Marron that's not some thing you should be asking people."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll find out when you're older. I don't want you or Trunks or Goten doing the 'alphabet' ever again. That clear?"  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
"Goodnight sweetie." She then kissed her head.  
  
"Night mommy."  
  
Juuhachi then went out of Marron's room.  
  
  
  
Marron was sleeping soundly until she heard a loud thud. She lift up her head to see out her door, he dad laying on the floor laughing. Then she saw her mom lift him up and threw him into there room. He mom then closed the door. She heard some giggling in the room.  
  
'What are they doing in there?' Though Marron 'I hope there not fight again.' She then put her head down and tried to fall asleep.  
  
It was about 10 or 20 minute later she heard her mom scream. Marron lift her head out of bed. 'What's going on? There fighting again! Dad's hurting mommy!!' She got out of her bed and walked over to there room. As she walked closer she could hear her mom moaning louder and louder. At one point she heard her dad as well. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it up. When she saw what was going on in the room her eyes went big.  
  
  
  
The next day Bulma and Juuhachi went shopping. Trunks and Marron went with them. Juuhachi was the happiest she had ever been in years.  
  
"Hey Marron why is your mom so happy?"  
  
"I guess it's because my dad gave her what she wanted."  
  
"So they did the ABC's last night?"  
  
"No. He gave her a big hug."  
  
"A hug? That's all see wanted?"  
  
"I guess so. I heard them last night so I went to see what was going on. My dad was hugging my mom."  
  
"Oh so that's why your mom is so happy right now."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I should hug her more too. I want to make my mom happy as well and give her what she wants."  
  
Marron then ran to her mom and gave her a big hug. Juuhachi looked shocked. "What's this for Marron?"  
  
"I'm giving you want you want. I know all you wanted was a hug. I love you mommy."  
  
She bent down and hugged her daughter back. "I love you too Marron."  
  
It went like that for the rest of the day. Marron finally new what her mom wanted and stop wondering what happens when the door closes at night. 


End file.
